This Is Love
by LokiandThorlove
Summary: This is Love. (Thorki fanfiction series of One Shots.) involves sex, Loki pregnant, pepper Pregnant, raising Loki and Thor's child. just alot of Thorki!
1. Let it snow

It was cold outside, and Thor and Loki were on their morning walk together, it was winter but there was no sign of snow, even though the weather calls for it.

Loki glanced at Thor, then he looked up towards the sky, a bit disappointed that it had not snowed yet.

Thor sighed, he had wished for snow to fall the night before so they could see New York covered in a blanket of snow. He looked at Loki, and took his cold hand in his warm one.

Loki slowly looked towards Thor.

"Hm. I wish it had snowed." He said sadly.

Thor smiled small. "I had wished the same" he said equally saddened. "But it will come, in due time." Thor said, with a smile.

"Yes, that is true..." Loki looked away and back to the sky.

Thor smiled looking down and then back up at Loki's face. "Yes." he whispered "I can smell it." he said taking in a breath with his nose, acting as if he was smelling the air, but he was really smelling the sweet scent of Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You cannot smell it, Thor." He sighed quietly.

Thor smiled, a large smile. "Yes, but I can smell you." he whispered closing the distance between them. He took another breath "And might I say, you smell wonderful." he whispered laying a hand on Loki's lower back.

Loki looked up at Thor, a bit of mischief dancing in his eyes. "I cannot deny that." He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Thor laughed softly, laying a hand under Loki's chin, and looking him in his green eyes. He looked at Loki's lip.

Loki's tongue slowly darted out to wet his lips and he looked into Thor's...beautiful blue eyes.

Thor slowly brought his lips to Loki's and placed a soft yet gentle kiss on his lips.

Loki's eyes slightly opened a bit wider. He was not too shocked, but the feeling of Thor's lips against his own was overwhelming.

Little white snow flakes started falling down slowly from the sky.

Thor, kissed Loki still, he loved the feeling of Loki's lips, so soft, so..perfect.

Loki slowly let himself kiss Thor back. Thor's lips had a slight 'buzz' to them. Like lightning itself was inside of him. He loved it.

Thor swore he felt sparks, when Loki let himself kiss back. Thor cupped Loki's cheek, lovingly. Before pulling away slightly, looking up at the tiny little snowflakes.

Loki smiled lightly, then he looked up. He smiled more.

Thor looked back at Loki, and smiled "It appears we got our snow." he said watching Loki looking up at the snow falling.

"Yes... It seems we did." He said quietly, marveling at the snow.

And that was the sharing of Loki, and Thor's first kiss with one another.

Written with LokiTheKing!

.


	2. Halloween

It was Halloween night, and Thor and Loki were getting ready.

Loki stretched as he walked from the bathroom. He had not told Thor of his 'costume', though it wasn't even a costume at all. He had the fancy long skirt that the Jotuns wore in special ceremonies. His pale blue skin accented by many red jewels that hung from around his neck. His horns jutted from his head in a beautifully weird way Thor stood in his and Loki's bedroom they shared, he had on a brown jumpsuit, on his head was a headband with long floppy brown dog ears, on his nose was black make-up to look like a dog's nose, on his neck was a green colar. Loki had helped Thor pick out his costume.  
Thor was excited to see Loki's because Loki insisted on keeping it a secrete.

Loki walked to Thor, the jewels gently clinking.

Thor froze upon seeing Loki, he noted how beautiful Loki looked. He couldn't form anywords that's how wonderful Loki looked. Thor let out a breath "Wow...you look...wow. " he managed to get out.

Loki smiled a bit mischievously. His red eyes lightening some. "You don't look too horrible yourself." He noted, looking at Thor's costume. "Oh, and Thor?"

Thor raised an eyebrow playfully rolling his eyes with a smile "Yes?" he asked

"You know, if after the night is over, if you aren't too tired... Perhaps you can get your own treat." He said with a small wink and he walked out, swaying his hips all seductively.

Thor stared at Loki while he walked away...he was staring at a specific part of Loki. he gave a wolf whistle "Sounds like a delisious treat!" He called walking off after him. grabbing the bowl of candy off the coffee table in thier room.

Loki chuckled quietly. This night was going to be more fun than he thought.

The doorbell rang, and Thor smiled. he knew Loki wanted to give the first candy out. he knew just how much he loved children. He walked over to Loki and handed him the bowl of candy.

Loki all but ran to the door and went to open it. He looked back to Thor, excitement in his eyes. "Come on! Hurry up, you brute!"

Thor laughed loudly walking over to Loki, and smiled. "Well, aren't you going to open the door?" he asked  
Outside the door was a little girl about 4 dressed as a princess, she held a tiny little bag in her hand.

Loki nodded fast. He quickly opened the door and smiled. "Hello!" He greeted happily.

The little girl smiled and blushed "Hewwo Twick or tweat?" She said smiling.

Loki smiled more, overly excited. He grabbed a giant handful of candy and dropped it her bag. "You are a very beautiful princess." Loki said happily.

She giggled "Thank you! have a vewy nice night!" She said happily walking over to her mother that waited at the top of the driveway. the little girl looked back and waved.  
Thor smiled, this little girl was too adorable.

Loki waved back. "Goodbye!" ...Loki wanted a kid. He was so obvious about it. He always brought up children around Thor, but Thor still hasn't taken the hint.

"Bye bye!" She said as she walking with her mom.  
Thor smiled at Loki, softly. That child he liked it...he wanted another. But he couldn't really be going around smashing children could he? No.

Loki smiled wide and slowly closed the door. He sighed, almost sounding a bit sad.

Thor smiled "That Child I liked it." Thor said nodding enthusiastically. he wasnt going to mention "Another" part.

Loki smiled some. His heart ached. He wished that Thor would get it...

"I want one." Thor said suddenly. He did, he wanted one for a while. But didn't know if Loki felt the same way.

Loki smiled. He nodded. "A-As do I..."

Thor smiled and hugged Loki. "We shall make one tonight!" He exclaimed. The doorbell rang again  
Outside was a 7 year old boy dressed as Loki, and a 10 year old girl dressed as Thor. They were brother and sister.

Loki nodded happily and almost squealed when the doorbell rang. He counted to three, calming himself. He slowly opened the door and he froze. A large smile appeared on his face. "Greetings Thor and Loki." Loki did a small bow.

Greetings mortal!" The boy dressed as Loki said " "Trick"" the boy raised and eyebrow. the girl let out a small laugh  
" or treat..." she said laughing "Greetings" she did a curtsey

Thor smiled a very large smile. Oh he liked these children.

Loki smiled. These children were probably too young to know what a Jotun was or the fact that there were in the presence of Loki and Thor. "Tricks are always better." Loki smiled and gave them both two large handfuls of candy.

"Thank you!" they both said and the boy stared at Loki. while his sister walked back to there mom and dad. " Tricks are better...better pulled on my sister." he whispered before giving Loki a small hug and running off

"You are welcome." Loki smiled wide and slowly closed the door.

"I liked those costumes." Thor stated with a laugh. nodding.

"I did too." Loki chuckled quietly.

and for three hours, Thor and Loki had answered the door giving candy to little kids, babies, and teens. and now they were finally out of candy. it was only 10 at night.

Loki let out a small sigh. "We don't have any more candy..."

Thor nodded "We can go out and get more if you wish." Thor said smiling "Or I can get a treat for being a good dog." Thor said giving his goofy smile

Loki smiled some. "Oh, I think a treat for you is in order." He smirked. "Come here, boy." He laughed as he walked to their room.

Thor followed and gave a playful bark, if Thor had a tail it would be wagging.

He made sure to sway his hips as he walked. He slowly laid on the bed and patted the bed.

Thor liked the way Loki swayed his hips. Thor crawled on the bed slowly towards where Loki was laying.

Loki smirked and pulled Thor closer and he looked into his eyes before smashing his lips against Thor's.

Thor kissed Loki back, with passion ginding on him. He threw off his headband.

Loki moaned into his mouth and he started to try and remove Thor's costume.

Thor unzipped his costume, his costume, which was a zipper that went down to his crotch area (He didn't wear anything underneath his costume.), he pulled out his arms slowly, all while still kissing Loki.

Loki slowly moved his hand to Thor's chest and ran his hand over it slowly.

Thor smirked grinding against Loki a little harder, he kissed Loki with slipping off the bottoms of his costume.  
Loki moaned and ran his nails down Thor's chest gently.

Thor brought his hand down, and slid two fingers into Loki's female parts, pumping in and out slowly, still kissing him, but a little harder

Loki moaned a bit loudly and held onto Thor, slowly sliding his hand down Thor's stomach.

Thor moved his fingers faster pumping in and out, feeling his female part tighting around his fingers. he brought his mouth down and began kissing down Loki's neck

"Ah." He gasped quietly and ran his hand down the lower part of Thor's stomach.

Thor began to suck on Loki's neck, still pumping his fingers even faster, adding a third finger.

He slowly gripped Thor's member and slowly started moving his hand.

Thor let out a moan, and moved his fingers faster inside of Loki.  
Loki gasped again. "T-Thor." He moaned

"Loki" Thor moaned, kissing him again.

Loki kissed him back, moving his hand faster

Thor moaned louder, still kissing loki, and fingering him, He pumped in and out harder

Loki moaned into Thor's mouth and slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Thor," he groaned. "C-come on."

Thor moaned before nodding, placing his forehead against Loki's, he took Loki's hand from his member, and interlocked thier hands, he took his otherhand and did the same, pinning his hands over Loki's head, "I love you." he whispered before pushing his member into Loki's female part slowly.  
"I-I lov- ahh ...!" He moaned and arched his back.

Thor moaned and kissed Loki Passionatly, thrusting harder and faster.

Loki started moaning loudly as he kissed Thor.

Thor moaned, thrusting more and more, and faster and faster till he could feel he was coming close to his climax

"Nngh..! T-Thor, I-I..." He moaned especially loud when Thor had thrusted to a special spot.

Thor moaned again and went even faster, even bringing his hand down to Loki;s female part and rubbing it, while thrusting more and more and more into him

Thor pushed himself further into Loki, feeling himself cuming inside Loki, he moaned Loki's name, his thrusting slowing down.

Loki gasped as he was pushed over the edge from Thor cumming in him. He arched his back and moaned Thor's name.

Thor breathed heavily, and kissed Loki on the lips softly before pulling out and laying next to him, pulling Loki into his arms. Loki panted softly. "Mm."

Thor smiled softly, and kissed Loki's cheek. "I love you." he whispered, closing his eyes, feeling slightly tired.

"I love you too." He yawned.

~ A month had gone by since Halloween, and Thor was in the living room trying to figure out how the lap top, Tony Stark had gotten them worked.

Loki finally woke up from his long nap and slowly got out of bed. He pulled on some new clothes and brushed his hair while walked out. He yawned quietly.

Thor growled as the screen on the laptop turned blue again, he flipped the laptop off the coffee table watching it break. He looked at Loki, for a second, before freezing and tilting his head, he looked back at Loki.

"You broke it." Loki sighed, shaking his head and still brushing his hair.

Thor smiled a little, he got up from the couch he was sitting at and walked over to Loki wordlessly. he could since the presnce of life inside Loki. Thor hugged Loki gently, almost scared like.

Loki blinked quickly. "Thor?"

"Loki, you are with child." Thor said with a smile, being extremely gentle with Loki.

Loki got really excited. "W-what? R-really?!"

Thor nodded enthusiatically "Would I lie to you about something like this?" Thor asks, about to lay a hand on Loki's stomach but gets scared thinking he'll hurt the child.

Loki grabbed Thor's hand and puts it on his stomach. He grins. "Thor you do not believe how happy I am!" Tears welled into his eyes.

"I am happy as well!" Thor says, he was trying to blink his tears away. "I love you so much!" he says smiling at Loki, and looking at his stomach "And I love you as well." He says

tears fell down Loki's face quickly. He was so happy. "I love both of you!" He hugged Thor again.

some tears escaped Thor's eyes as he hugged Loki back, this was the best day of his and Loki's life...


	3. Midnight Snack

Thor laid in bed, an arm around Loki, his hand placed gently on his six month pregnant belly.

Loki whined and woke up. Little shocks were going up and down his spine.

Thor and woke up due to Loki whineing. he groaned, "You Alright?" he asked quietly

"Stop shocking me." he complained, opening his eyes

Thor yawned "I'm not." he said laying his chin atop Loki's head

"Thor. you...ow...are the only one...ow...capable of doing it so...stop." he winced.

Thor woke up fully in a panic he took his hands away and stopped touching Loki completly "I swear to you I'm not." he said worridly.

loki winced again. "Then who is?"

Thor smiled some "Our child." He said realizing what was happening.

"It hurts." he complained.

Thor nodded in understanding. Thor went to Loki's stomach, and kissed it. "Little one, you are causing your mother great pain." he said softly. he was hoping maybe that would stop the child.

Loki covered his face.

Thor frowned, he hated seeing Loki in pain. he laid back down next to Loki, and held him against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

Loki moved close to thor. He sighed, With Thor rubbing his back the shocks seemed to go away.

Thor kissed Loki's forehead, and continued to rub Loki's back, feeling himself drifting off. "I love you." he whispered

"I love you too..." he paused for a moment. "Thor."

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

Thor's eyes snapped open and he bit back a groan. "What would you like?" he asked pulling the blanket off himself and getting out of bed, he put the blanket back over Loki.

Loki curled up. "Hmm. uhm... a sandwhich, some ice cream, maybe some pickles, erm some chips with mustard, and some spinach...I think thats it." Loki thought it over

Thor raised both his eyebrows, nodding, "What about peanut butter and oreos?" he asked "Those too?" he asked knowing Loki loved that.

Loki nodded fast. "Oh and some lemonade too. the pink one." he knew he was forgetting something.

Thor chuckled and nodded, going to the kitchen and getting a couple bowls, and a tray he got everything Loki wanted and walked back to the room, placing the tray of everything on Loki's lap. he'd pick up the big mess he made in the morning even if he would get in trouble for it later.

Loki began eating the pickles, dipping them in the peanut butter. "And Thor?"

Yes Loki?" Thor asked innocently getting in bed next to him, and kissing Loki's neck softly, giving him his big innocent eyes.

"My feet hurt." He grumbled.

Thor smiled, and got up again, and pulled the blanket over Loki's feet, and began to massage them gently.

Loki kept eating his food and he sighed.

Thor frowned slightly "Are you alright Loki?" he asked softly still massageing Loki's feet.

"You think I'm fat and disgusting." He grumbled

"W-what no!" Thor said giving him a shocked look "I think you're beautiful!" Thor said honestly. "And I think you look ten times more beautiful then ever, because you are carring my child."

"You can't think!" He snapped, throwing his pillow at Thor's face. In the process of throwing his pillow he spilt his drink. He groaned

Thor took the pillow that had hit his face and laid it on the end of the bed, he smiled "You are right, I don;t think, I know." he said getting up and taking the food tray from Loki, laying it aside, he picked up the mess, and took the blanket laying it on the floor. he went to the closet, and got the other blanket placing it over Loki's legs, and giving back the food tray.

Loki rubbed his eyes, which now had tears spilling out of them.

Thor smiled softly, and hugged Loki, gently. "Shh, it is alright." Thor comforted.

He started sobbing. "I'm so disgusting!"

"No you're not" Thor assured "I love you, you are the most beautiful thing in the 9 realms."

Loki held onto thor.

Thor smiled "Now you need to rest." Thor said kissing Loki's forhead.

he nodded."But im still hungry!"

"Then finish eating the food I got you!" He laughed cheerfully. even though it was 2:30 in the morning, Thor still found time to be happy

Loki rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Moooooove so i can eat! and I did not tell you stop rubbing my feet."

Thor let go of Loki relunctantly, before moving back to the end of the bed and rubbing Loki's feet "Yes dear." he said and then smiled remembering something. This might cheer Loki up. "You know? the mortals have sorcery to tell you the gender of the child. Whilst the child is still inside you." Thor mentioned.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "that seems nice..."

Thor nodded "What do you wish the gender of the child is?" Thor asked honestly wanting to know. he wanted a girl, not just any girl a daddy's girl, so that when she starts dateing he can kill that boy, with Loki of course. but he also liked the idea of having a boy, someone who he could wrestle with, play sports with, that'd be cool.

"I...I want ...hm... a girl. so I can braid her hair and play with her hair. "

Thor smiled. "What would we name her?"

"hmm. I like the name Lynn...but i dont know if it would be an acceptable girl name." he said quietly. He felt his eyes getting heavy.

Thor smiled "That is very pretty, better then mine, I was thinking Thora." Thor laughed some. he was getting tired.

"Mmmhmmmm." Loki put another bite of food in his mouth.

Thor yawned. "I like Lyra also, or Freya." Thor also mentioned

"mmmmthats...mmmhmmmnice." he rubbed his eyes. "get this awaaaaaay." he whined at the food.

Thor smiled getting up and getting the tray of food, and placing it on the coffee table., he hoped up in bed with Loki, and laid beside him.

loki kissed Thor gently and turned away from him as he curled up. He let out a quiet whine. "ow."

Thor sighed softly, and began rubbing Loki's back soothingly. the mess he left in their kitchen he forgot about, as he felt himself falling asleep

Loki whined again.

Thor still rubbed Loki's back, and kissed his neck.

Loki sighed quietly. "mm Thoooooor?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"I'm thirsty."

Thor sighed getting up, and going to the messy kitchen. and getting him more pink lemanade (He managed to spill some of it but left it.) . he walked back to the room

By the time Thor got back, Loki was sleeping soundly.

Thor shrugged, drinking the drink. and going back to bed as well.  
the next morning Loki woke up starving. he tried waking Thor up, but he wouldnt wake up. So Loki woke up and walked out.

Thor rolled over, taking over most of the bed.

He groaned and walked to the kitchen. He like screeched for Thor when he saw the mess.

Thor's eyes went wide, and he groaned, today would be a long day...

Loki was flipping out.

Thor groaned covering the blanket over his head.

Loki stomped back in and pulled Thor out of the bed. he dragged Thor to the kitchen. "Clean!"

When Thor finished Loki patted him on the head


	4. The Doctors With Lady Pepper

Pepper had decided to give Loki and Thor a ride to the Doctor, knowing non of them could drive yet.

Loki yawned. He was so tired and just randomly hungry

Thor sat in the back with Loki, Pepper drove smiling. She loved the relationship between Thor and Loki, she decided to call it Thorki.

Loki leaned on Thor and closed his eyes, his hand resting on his swollen belly.

Thor wrapped an arm over Loki's shoulders, and kissed his forehead.

Loki smiled some and started falling asleep. He whined and moved around to get comfortable.

Thor smiled softly. "Lady Pepper are we almost there?" He asked quietly.

Loki ended up settling for laying his head in Thor's lap and putting his legs by the window.

Thor laid a hand on Loki's swollen Stomach, while the trickster God got comfortable.  
"About 15 minutes Thor. How are you holding up Loki?" Pepper asked nicely.

Loki smiled at Thor's touch. "Mmhmmm, I am doing well, Lady Pepper." He said quietly, yawning. "Though I am reaaaaaally hungry." He complained softly.

Thor smiled softly, laying his head back on the seat of the car.  
Pepper smiled "I'm glad you are doing good, I just can't believe we're pregnant at the same time." she laughed quietly (She's having a boy, named Jason) "And we'll stop at Mcdonalds on our way home." Pepper replied with a smile also feeling hungry.

"Mhmmmmm." Loki just passed out, he was so tired.

Thor laughed slightly, leaning down and kissing Loki's forehead.

In his sleep he swatted at Thor's hand.

Thor took his hand away, and laughed again. Loki was too cute.

Loki whined again.

Thor rubbing Loki's stomach gently.

Loki whined and squirmed again. The baby was being a meanie head and shocking him.

"We're here!" Pepper said happily, she was having one of her happy mood swing days it;s better then her bitter ones, she threw a wrench at Tony.  
Thor woke Loki up gently.

Loki hissed at Thor and curled up, though it did not work so well, since his stomach was so big.

Thor rolled his eyes "C'mon don't tell me you don;t want to know if you are having a boy or a girl?"

Loki groaned loudly. "I do, but I am tired."

Thor smiled "You can sleep afterwards this day is important."

"Ughhhhh. FIne." He got up slowly and got out of the car. He closed his eyes and stood there, waiting for the baby to stop shocking him.

Thor got out of the car, and sighed hopefully she didn;t do that stuff when she got older...woah he was referring to the child as a she...

Loki whimpered and put his hand on the car to stabilize himself. He was a bit dizzy.

Thor rushed over to Loki, and put his hands on both sides of Loki holding him up.

He kept his eyes closed and whined. "S-Stop." He was talking to the child, not Thor.

Thor laid his hand on Loki's stomach sending little bits of Energy to the child (Which is meant to help, not harm.)

Loki closed his eyes tighter.

"Shh, it's alright, what I am doing should make the child stop." he whispered into Loki's ear. as he sent more pieces of energy to the child.

Slowly the baby stopped zapping poor Loki. He slowly opened his eyes and his breathing was returned to normal soon enough.

Thor took his hand off slowly and smiled, hugging loki gently from behind.  
Pepper came out of the Dr's office "your all signed in now we wait." she said sweetly.

Loki turned around in Thor's arms and hid his face in Thor's chest.

Thor rubbed Loki's back soothingly, and kissed Loki's forehead. Pepper smiled lovingly, snapping a picture with her phone.

Loki whimpered softly.

"C'mon guys! lets go see what you're having!" Pepper said excitedly not know what was going on

"J-Just..." Loki stopped. "T-Thor...Can you carry me?"

Thor nodded picking up Loki with ease. and carring him into the office Pepper waddleing behind (She's 8 months)

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck.

Thor sat down Loki still in his arms, Pepper sat beside them, feeling a little cramped in the chair, her mood was dampening,.

Loki closed his eyes and grumbled something.

"What?" Thor asked  
Pepper was grumbeling too, she wanted a wrench to throw at someone.

"It hurts again." He said quietly. Loki was getting in one of the same moods Pepper was in

Thor laid a hand on Loki's stomach again sending energy to the child. he was getting scared, he never experience two crazy pregnant people about to get angry,

After a few seconds Loki swatted Thor's hand away and tried to get up. "I don't want to be touched!" He snapped.

Thor helped Loki up "Oh God, oh god, I getting scared" Thor whispered.  
Pepper growled "Thor don;t be so dramatic." she said crossing her arms. she looked at Loki. "Come sit over here with me." she said with a smile being nice to Loki

Loki slowly sat by Pepper and rubbed his stomach. "Ughhh." He groaned.

she groaned too, and then started crying "I'm fat, I hate this! I hate Tony!" she cried, covering her face.  
Thor gave the two a scared look. two pregnant people together is some scary shit.

Loki looked at her sympathetically. " Stark is such an ass." He said solemnly. "You aren't fat, I mean, look at me! I am not even supposed to look like this!"

Pepper nodded and then cried again. "You're beautiful so shut up!, you were meant to be pregnant, I was meant to be a personal assitant" she cried. "You're so lucky to have Thor, he must be so nice, Tony's a little fucker."  
Thor looked at everything in the room trying ignore the two..

"No, Lady Pepper. Look at me." He said softly.

she looks at him "See you look beautiful." she said honestly. "So what if you're a man, rock this pregnancy bitch." Pepper said wipeing her eyes, and laughing slightly

He laughed with her. "I think you are beautiful like this though." He smiled. "I bet your baby will be beautiful. He or she will get all their looks from you."

"Thank you, and I fucking hope so because if /He/ looks like Tony, I'm disowning him." Pepper laughed and hugged Loki.

Loki laughed and hugged her back. "Might I add that you smell wonderful. Thor always smells so disgusting." He chuckled.

Thor looked at Loki with his mouth open, he began to Look Loki up and down, before looking away.  
"Thank you, you smell wonderfull too, and trust me I know, I have washed his laundry before." Pepper said smiling her good mood returning slightly

Loki laughed again softly, slowly pulling away. "It must have been torture."

Pepper laughed nodding "Yes it was." she laughed.  
Thor looked at them and shook his head pouting "I can hear you!" he said in a funny voice.  
Pepper laughed "You were meant to dear."

"He can hear us? Wow. Some one is being nosey." Loki complained.

Thor slid down in his chair pouting,  
Pepper nodded "That's rude Thor."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You were right, these chairs are so small!"

"See!" Pepper said trying to get comfortable "It's like they want pregnant woman to sit in these chairs yet they are small!" She said huffing and slamming her hands down on the arm rest,

Loki nodded in agreement. "Ughhh, they need to hurry! Im hungry!"

"Me too! And tired!" Pepper wined. "I want a wrench!"  
Thor looked at Pepper horrified.  
a bright little nurse came into the room, she looked really young maybe in her early twenties "Loki, and Thor." she said smiling

"Ugh! Finally!" Loki got up, not too fast though.

Thor got up quickly, and was looking at Loki cautiously  
The nurse smiled, and led them to a scale. "Loki if you would step on the scale, And Thor, please look away. I know how pregnant women are." she said happily, smileing.  
Loki nodded a thanks to the nurse and waited for thor to look away before he got on the scale. He didn't even look.

"You are actually perfect weight!" She said writing it down. if you would follow me. she said walking down a hallway, Thor followed slowly.

Loki let out a sigh of relief and got off the scale. He followed slowly.

Thor wouldn;t look at Loki, afriad of being yelled at. The nurse led them to a room. "If you would lay down please." she said gesturing to the bed.

Loki nodded and slowly laid down he sighed quietly.

Thor sighed and took Loki's hand quietly.  
the nurse smiled at the two. "Are you wanting to know the gender?" she asked

Loki gently squeezed Thor's hand. "Yes."

Thor smiled.  
"alright, if you would so kindly lift up your shirt." the nurse said getting some jelly

Loki slowly used his free hand to lift his shirt up. He sighed quietly

The woman put some gloves on before rubbing the warm jelly on Loki's stomach. she grabbed a devise, and turned on a screen near them. she placed the devise on Loki's stomach, and the baby popped up on screen the baby moved around, and kicked a little.

Loki's eyes were glued to the screen.

a little white light eminated from the childs hand, going by unknown by the Nurse as she was writing stuff down.

Loki squeaked quietly.

"Are you alright?" The Nurse asked worridly.

He nodded. "J...Just fine."

She gave a wary look before moving the devise more on Loki's stomack trying to find the area. "Here we are, You're having a girl! congradulations." she said smiling.  
Thor Broke out in a huge smile

Loki smiled wide. "A girl." He breathed.

The Nurse smiled, and nodded, bring back the visual of the baby who was calm, only giving small kicks.

Loki smiled even more. He was so happy.

The nurse smiled, grabbing a cloth and washing off Loki's belly. she turned the moniter off.  
Thor gave Loki's hand a gentle squeez  
Thor and Loki, were going to have a beautiful little girl...


End file.
